1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can display an additional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technologies, various kinds of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, various types of display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, a personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are being widely used in general households.
As display apparatuses are increasingly used, users' needs for more diverse functions increase. Accordingly, manufacturers of the display apparatuses make every effort to meet users' needs by providing products equipped with new functions that have not been previously provided, such as a function of providing a three-dimensional (3D) content.
In particular, the manufacturers develop a display apparatus which can provide various contents such as the Internet, a social network service (SNS), games, a video chat, and widgets, in addition to simple images. However, if such various contents are displayed on a display screen, the contents may hinder a viewer from concentrating on watching the image. Also, the user may have difficulty in using the display apparatus since the user is not accustomed to controlling the display apparatus.
Therefore, there is a demand for providing various contents simultaneously without hindering a user from watching an image, and allowing a user to control a display apparatus easily and intuitively.